The Impossible
by PyroFrost135
Summary: After Barry finds a strange gem after an incident in Central City, this gem acts as a key that takes him to a whole new world, and in this world, Barry isn't the only one who's fast on his feet. AU where the blue Chaos Emerald teleports to Central City (instead of Earth 20XX) after the Genesis Wave.
1. Chapter 1

-S.T.A.R. LABS, 9:28 a.m.-

Dr. Harrison Wells silently wheeled down one of the deserted hallways of S.T.A.R. Labs. He was an analytical man who had short, black hair, wore glasses, a black long-sleeve shirt, and black jeans, almost looking like he was always ready for a funeral. He stopped in front of a particular spot at the wall of the hallway and looked down each end of the hallway to make sure Cisco or Caitlin weren't approaching. Turning his attention back to the wall, Dr. Wells placed his hand on a specific area of the wall. The area which he touched glowed in response and a secret entryway opened in the wall. He looked over his shoulders once again in case of anyone potentially coming down the hallway then proceeded into the entryway. Inside was a small kind of room with grey walls that were textured with semi-circles. The entryway closed behind Dr. Wells and he stood up from his wheelchair, obviously showing that he is faking his impairment. He then walked over to a panel sitting on a pedestal and placed his hand over the panel, causing a transparent hologram to appear on the wall behind the pedestal.

"Good morning, Gideon." Dr. Wells spoke up.

"Good morning, Dr. Wells." Gideon, Dr. Wells' secret computer, replied back.

"Create a new log for me, please." Dr. Wells removed his glasses.

"Certainly." Gideon said, opening up a blank document on the screen.

"It has now been 325 days since the reactor exploded. The subject, Barry Allen, has been showing excellent signs of improvement in his abilities. Ever since dealing with a meta-human who was able to siphon energy, Barry's cells have been producing much more power than before. The only fear I have as of now is if Barry becomes too hasty when fighting other meta-humans and ends up being killed…" Dr. Wells pulled up a newspaper that was dated 2024 on the screen, which had a headline bearing the words, "Flash missing; vanishes in crisis". He stared at the newspaper silently for a few seconds. "…I just have to make sure the future stays bright…" Without warning, everything in the facility began to shake violently. There's no way it could've been an earthquake since Central City isn't near any fault lines, and it couldn't have been the reactor since it was completely shut down. Could it be another meta-human? Was something wrong with the reactor? Dr. Wells ran back to his wheelchair, making sure to check the surveillance feed from the outside hallway before exiting. Seeing as it was clear, he quickly sat back down in his wheelchair and exited the room with the door closing behind him. As he was roving towards the central room, Cisco was sprinting down the hallway towards the doctor.

"Dr. Wells! Are you okay?!" Cisco asked. The "earthquake" was beginning to die down.

"I'm fine, Cisco. What's going on?" Dr. Wells asked calmly.

"I have no idea. It can't be the reactor, I checked its status and it's fine, but me and Caitlin are looking at the news right now and this is apparently happening all over the city." Cisco speed-walked back to the central room with Dr. Wells following suit in his wheelchair. When they entered the central room, one screen of the multiple computers they have had Central City's news channel on. It was showing a live feed from a news helicopter, and its cameras were fixated on a bright light coming from one of the streets of the city. This light seemed to spread to every corner of Central City.

"Our news choppers are on the scene right now. We have no idea what this light is or what it could potentially do, but we advise every resident to stay indoors…" Dr. Wells and Cisco drowned out the news as they noticed that Caitlin was fixated on a screen that was focused on reading energy levels in the city, and it was sensing a massive energy spike in the exact same area as the bright light. Suddenly, the light died down, but the energy signature remained.

"Where's Barry?" Dr. Wells quickly asked. Before anyone could answer, something shot into the room, leaving a blast of air in its wake; it was Barry.

"Sorry I'm late…again." Barry shrugged.

-DOWNTOWN CENTRAL CITY, 9:27 a.m.-

Barry Allen snapped his eyes open, quickly grabbing his digital alarm clock and reading the time.

"Oh crap, I'm late…" Barry murmured to himself. Without hesitation, he jumped out of bed and, without hesitation, used his super speed power to get his morning routine done. He put on fresh clothes, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, and groomed himself. Stopping his speed, he looked down at his wristwatch.

"7.8 seconds…new record!" Barry smiled to himself and shot out the door towards faster than anyone could blink. As he was rushing down the bustling streets of Central City towards S.T.A.R. Labs, the ground began to shake in a violent manner, almost knocking Barry off his feet, and at his speed, that wouldn't be good at all, but he maintained his momentum. As he tried to make sense of the earthquake, he saw a bright light coming from a section of Central City. As much as he wanted to get up close to this phenomenon, he didn't want to risk getting killed by something he didn't know anything about. The field could rip him apart for all he knew. The best thing he could think of to do was rush to S.T.A.R. Labs. He arrived in the central room in no time, causing papers to fly away from their idle positions like insects. "Sorry I'm late…again."

"Never mind your tardiness, Barry." Dr. Wells said, "As you can see, we've got a bigger problem on our hands." Dr. Wells turned to the news report, showing an aerial view of where the light was.

"It would appear the earthquakes and the bright light have stopped," The news reporter spoke. "And as you can see, there is a crater in the middle of the street where the light was. Luckily, we have no reports of any injuries. Police are now surrounding the area, and we are also getting reports that something seems to have appeared at the bottom of the crater…"

"Oh, my God…" Cisco muttered. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I intend on finding out." Barry spoke up, making a stance to run to his suit.

"Barry, wait!" Caitlin snapped. "I've been reading high energy levels coming from that area. We don't know what we're dealing with here."

"I'll be careful, plus there may be something of use for us to research. They said there's something at the bottom of the crater. I'll rush over there, get whatever it is, and rush back. Simple as that." Barry smirked and took off with his suit in an instant. He eventually arrived at the site of the crater. Because of his speed, everyone around him looked almost frozen in time, so it was the perfect opportunity to do some snooping around. He slipped past some cops who were in mid-sentence of yelling something to onlookers. He then carefully slid down the crater and examined the center. As he got closer, Barry could make out a blue-colored object at the bottom of the crater. Standing over it, he picked it up, revealing that it was a dark blue-colored gem with a pointed underside. If anything, it looked like a priceless artifact that you'd find hidden in a temple in the jungle, so what was a gem like this doing in the wake of the bright light? Obviously, that was for Barry and S.T.A.R. Labs to find out as Barry zipped back to S.T.A.R. Labs with the strange gem in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here he comes…" Dr. Wells said, seeing the red streak that was Barry for a split second on the news channel. Just a few seconds after Dr. Wells spoke, a burst of air swept through the lab with Barry standing in the doorway.

"Found something," Barry said while walking over to the trio.

"What'd you find, Barry?" Cisco asked. Barry replied by holding out the blue gem in front of them for their observation.

"I found this gem at the bottom of the crater. So far, I'm not disintegrating or being burned alive, so it seems safe to touch." Caitlin grabbed the gem and observed it in a focused stare as did Cisco and Dr. Wells.

"I thought all gems that are excavated are supposed to look all jagged and dirty…so why does this one look like it was cut by someone?" Cisco pondered.

"No idea," Caitlin replied. "There's no way it could've already been there. That bright light obviously had something to do with the gem appearing at the bottom of the crater. Let's get some readings on it." Caitlin walked over to a scanner that read certain aspects of an object like energy output or physical composition and placed the gem down in the scanner field. "Okay, let's see what this thing really is…" Caitlin said while activating the scanner. It hummed and made a few beeps for a few seconds, then it brought up the general data on the computer monitor.

"Oh, my God," Caitlin continued. "This thing is made of pure diamond!" Everyone looked blown away by the sudden fact.

"Hold on…pure diamond, as in the real deal diamonds that are worth a fortune?" Cisco asked.

"That's right," Caitlin replied. "And a diamond this size would be worth-"

"The largest cut diamond in the world is the Golden Jubilee Diamond, which is worth between 4 million and 12 million dollars. Based on its color, cut, size, and weight, I estimate it to be about…20 million dollars." Dr. Wells finished Caitlin's sentence. Everyone looked at each other in silent shock.

"We're not selling it, guys. We're doing this for the science." Cisco broke the silence. Everyone immediately agreed.

"Hey, look at the energy readings." Barry pointed to the area of the computer that read the energy. It was flashing the word "ERROR".

"That's strange," Cisco rubbed his chin. "This scanner has never given us an error message before…try scanning the gem again, Cate." Caitlin obliged and pressed some buttons that made the scanner rescan the diamond. A few whirrs and beeps later, the refreshed scans came up on the monitor, but the flashing "ERROR" still remained on the screen.

"Maybe the scanner's broken." Barry suggested.

"Not likely," Caitlin replied. "This scanner has impeccable accuracy. There's no way it couldn't read the energy output unless…" Caitlin trailed off.

"Unless it's outputting more energy than the computer can comprehend." Dr. Wells finished.

"Just like with Barry's heart while he was in his coma," Cisco added. "His heart was beating so fast that the heart monitor read it as a flat line, and the scanner here is doing the same principle."

"Look at this," Caitlin pointed to a model of a particle on the screen. "According to the scanner, the high amount of energy is because the atoms inside the gem are vibrating…faster than the speed of light…" Caitlin trailed off again in shock.

"Tachyons," Dr. Wells said.

"Tachyons?" Barry echoed.

"Basically, Tachyons are theoretical-although not so theoretical now-particles that move faster than the speed of light. There are amazing potential applications for tachyons, like space travel." Dr. Wells explained.

"But…tachyons are just theoretical…aren't they?" Cisco implied.

"Just because they're theoretical doesn't mean they're impossible," Caitlin replied. "Plus, this gem came out of a bright light that created a giant crater in the middle of Central City. Theoretic claims can't really be placed on a gem that had something to do with that kind of event. Obviously, we've just found a gem with the world's first tachyons inside."

"So, you're saying this diamond contains an incredible amount of energy because of atoms moving faster than the speed of light?" Barry asked.

"Pretty much," Dr. Wells replied.

"Oh man," Cisco had a big grin sprawled across his face. "Think of all the experiments and data we can get from this baby!"

"Now hold on," Caitlin interrupted. "Before we continue with any kind of experimentation, let's back up the data we've collected so far. This gem has too much valuable information to risk losing." Caitlin began typing in some commands on the computer, and a loading bar appeared, showing that the data was being backed up. It took about 10 seconds for the data to be backed up. "Perfect, now all the data we've collected so far has been backed up to the computer. We'll add on as we collect data from tests." Caitlin finished.

"So, what kind of test should we do first?" Cisco asked, looking like an excited child.

"Hmm…" Caitlin pondered.

"I have an idea." Dr. Wells chimed in. "We've been wanting Barry to get better with his speed, right? And, this diamond gives off an incredible amount of power…" Everyone looked at Barry.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Barry threw his arms in the air and let them drop back down.

"Think about it, Barry: if you can utilize this diamond's power, you can go faster than what you can currently achieve. You can save more lives and make the world a safer place, Barry." Dr. Wells explained with a smile. Barry couldn't resist the idea of saving people. Ever since his mother was killed, he's always wanted to make sure others would be safe from the same fate as his mother.

"Well…alright." Barry replied with a hint of uneasiness in his voice. Something about that diamond didn't feel right to him.

"Excellent, Barry. For the first test, let's see if Barry can utilize the diamond's energy while running. We can use the treadmill since it can take speeds even above what Barry's current top speed is." Dr. Wells explained. Barry walked over to the diamond and picked it up as the four walked to the room with the treadmill that can withstand Barry's immense speed. As they walked down one of the hallways, Caitlin leaned in close to Cisco.

"Barry seems unnerved," Caitlin whispered.

"He's not the only one," Cisco replied. "There's something strange about that gem. It doesn't rub me the right way."

"I agree, plus I don't want to risk Barry getting injured or killed somehow, but Dr. Wells seems to know what he's doing" Caitlin continued. They finally arrived at the testing room. Barry entered the room with the treadmill and shut the door behind him while the other three took their place at the long panel behind the large window that overlooked the testing area. They flipped various switches on and different kinds of reading indicators flashed to life on the monitors. Cisco flipped on the switch for the microphone to the isolated room.

"Hey Barry, don't you wanna take off your suit first? I'm pretty sure it can get stuffy in there." Cisco asked.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll take it off after we're done with the testing." Barry replied as he stepped up onto the treadmill, gently gripping the blue diamond.

"Suit yourself," Cisco shrugged as they finished activating the sensors.

"Sensors are online and standing by," Caitlin informed. "You ready, Barry?"

"Yeah, I'm all set over here." Barry replied. Barry found himself staring at the diamond fixatedly. He felt like the energy from the gem was already trying to wriggle its way through into Barry's body.

"Okay Barry, you can begin," Caitlin broke Barry's trance. With that, Barry began to jog at a normal pace, then gradually began to increase his speed to the point that he was a sprinting red blur. Barry made sure to keep a tight grip on the diamond and began to focus on the diamond and his speed. The feeling of the diamond's energy trying to surge through his body could definitely be felt this time. Barry had never felt anything like this before. He could feel himself passing his top speed and running faster than he had ever run before.

"He just past the equivalent of Mach 1," Caitlin pointed out.

"Look at his cell readings. His cells are producing more energy than ever before, and their energy production is still increasing!" Cisco said surprised as Barry's cells kept producing more energy and his speed kept increasing.

"Just passed Mach 3," Caitlin announced. Barry couldn't help but chuckle as he ran. He had never felt so much energy coursing through his body. He thought that running at superhuman speeds was thrilling enough, but running with the diamond washed away all his fears of the diamond that he had. However, those fears would soon return as Barry began to feel strange in a bad sense. Behind the glass, Dr. Wells, Caitlin, and Cisco watched in awe as the diamond was beginning to glow. The glow got brighter and brighter until Caitlin grabbed the microphone.

"Barry, stop!" Caitlin yelled in the microphone. The glow began to die down as Barry slowed down and eventually returned to a standstill. There was only one problem: the glowing didn't completely die down; the diamond was still glowing

"Guys, what's happening?" Barry sounded afraid.

"From what we can tell on the readings, your intense running has charged the tachyons in the diamond, but they won't stay like that for long. The only way the charged energy will be released is…is from a large expulsion of energy, and judging from the kind of glowing coming from the diamond, it's going to be the same kind of expulsion of energy that brought the diamond here…" Nobody spoke for a few seconds until Cisco grabbed the microphone.

"Barry, you gotta get that diamond away from the city NOW!" Cisco exclaimed. Without wasting a second, Barry shot out of the lab with the diamond grasped in his hand. The three scientists rushed back to the main room to track Barry's location. When they reached the main room, the tracker showed that Barry was just about to reach the bay.

"He's gonna take it out to the ocean just like he did with Bette." Cisco discovered. Barry was now rushing across the bay waters of Central City, desperately trying to get as far away from the city as possible before the diamond released its energy, but made sure not to utilize the diamond's energy this time. After a few more moments, Caitlin broke the silence.

"Barry, that's far enough. Drop the diamond in the water now!"

"I'm not far enough! The blast can still affect the city! I need to go just a little further!" Barry replied.

"Barry, I'm telling you, the diamond could-" Caitlin was cut off by the sound of loud static coming from the transmitter and the same bright light that was seen earlier blasting through the lab windows. Barry's blip on their computer also disappeared.

"Barry! Barry, can you hear me?!" Cisco worriedly exclaimed in the microphone. Static.

"Barry! Do you read?" Caitlin asked in the same level of worry as Cisco. Still static. The light had died down now, but still nothing from Barry. The three silently stared at the computer screen in shock. Barry was caught up in the strange blast and was gone.

"Barry…say something…please…" Caitlin began to tear up. She had lost her fiancée, she didn't want to lose another friend. Still nothing from the radio. Cisco placed his hand over his mouth and Dr. Wells hung his head.

"I…guess I'll go contact Joe…" Dr. Wells wheeled out of the lab and into the hallway. He stopped and turned around to make sure Caitlin and Cisco weren't following. With the coast all clear, he opened his secret doorway and entered with the door closing behind him. He snapped up on his feet and scrambled over to the computer terminal. "Gideon, look up the future newspaper…" Dr. Wells was taken aback by what had replaced the original newspaper stating The Flash's disappearance. In place of the article was another article with the words, "Eggman's army rampages Central City," with a picture of some man that Dr. Wells had never seen before. He was an overweight man with glasses, a red coat and black pants, and a large, thick brown mustache. Dr. Wells started shaking his head in denial. "Oh no…Gideon, look for any references to The Flash".

"Zero references to The Flash," Gideon replied.

"Scan again."

"Zero references."

"Find any references to Barry Allen."

"Zero references to Barry Allen."

"Scan again!" Dr. Wells raised his voice.

"Dr. Wells, I've scanned five-thousand times and there are no references to either The Flash or Barry Allen," Gideon replied.

"Not again…not again…" Dr. Wells paced back and forth, then stared at the article and the picture of the fat man and focused on it, as if trying to find a secret code within the text of the article. "Who is this…Eggman?"


	3. Chapter 3

-UNKNOWN LOCATION-

"Nnnngh…" Barry began to stir from his unconscious state.

"Wait," Barry thought to himself. "Wasn't I just running? Yeah…I was running…the diamond…" Barry could feel the diamond still in his hand. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or distressed. What he needed to figure out now was where he was. His senses were now recovering as he sat up from the ground. It was cold and wet; not the best surface to lie down on.

"Where…am I?" Barry could now clearly see his surroundings. He seemed to be on the sidewalk of a street in a city. At first, Barry thought he might've still been in Central City, but everything looked wrong. So very wrong. The sky was blocked out by dark clouds, the air smelled of pollution, and not a single person was on the streets. No pedestrians, no vehicles. Barry pressed his communicator to his ear.

"Guys, I must've blacked out. Can you hear me?" There was no reply. "Cisco, Caitlin, Dr. Wells, do you read?" Still no reply. "Oh no…oh no no no…where did I end up?" Barry was suddenly cut off by the sound of some kind of engine coming around the corner down the street. Barry fixed his view towards the sound of the engine and hopped to his feet, still feeling a little light-headed from the strange event. He walked over to the middle of the street and could see that the source of the engine was a very strange vehicle, but at this point, Barry needed to know where he was, and any kind of help would've been sufficient.

"Hey! Hey, stop!" Barry waved his hands to get the attention of the occupants of the vehicle. The vehicle stopped in front of Barry and the driver's side door opened followed by the passenger's side.

"Hey, listen, can you-" Barry couldn't finish his sentence because of the two occupants that came out of the vehicle. They were humanoid robots, but didn't look human at all. There was a red visor in place of where the eyes would go. The robots were also colored a silvery metallic color, had no mouths or noses, and had what looked like a gun in place of one of their respective hands. They were also bearing a logo of some kind of grinning head with a mustache and glasses. The robot that stepped out of the driver's side pointed at Barry.

"Unknown human, you are in possession of a Chaos Emerald. By the order of Dr. Eggman, you are to hand over the Chaos Emerald immediately. If you do not comply, you will be destroyed." The robot's voice was harsh and metallic, like it was made to unnerve whoever it was walking to.

"W-wait A Chaos Emerald? You mean this diamond I'm holding? And who's Dr. Eggman?" Barry tried to question the lifeless drone, but both robots aimed their guns at Barry.

"You have five seconds to surrender the Chaos Emerald," The passenger-side robot droned. Barry sighed.

"Alright, you two wanna put up a fight? Then let's fight." Barry zipped towards the driver robot and released a flurry of rapid speed punches while quickly moving to different positions around the robot to prevent getting attacked, but to no avail; it was like trying to dent a steel door with a feather. The robot finally figured out Barry's pattern and threw a punch at Barry, causing him to go soaring and hit the wall of a nearby building. The robots didn't hesitate to open fire on Barry, but because of his lightning fast reflexes, he was able to move out of the way of the projectiles which happened to be green lasers which left sizzling black marks where they hit the ground. Barry was now completely sure that wherever he was was, it was far ahead of Central City in terms of scientific progression.

"Great…how do I beat these guys?" Barry thought to himself. He suddenly remembered when he performed his super sonic punch on Tony Woodworth. Barry went so fast that his punch broke through Tony's steel skin, and the same looks like it could apply for the robots, but the problem was how fast did he need to go to break one of the robots? Mach 1 like with Tony? Or faster? Now didn't seem to be the time to think about it considering his life was at risk. Their armor appeared less dense than Tony's skin.

"Just gotta go 5.3 miles away and break the sound barrier again. No problem." Barry thought to himself as he dodged another laser blast and immediately took off in the opposite direction of the robots. Although the he wasn't familiar with the city's layout, all he could do was run in the opposite direction. He soon stopped at what felt like 5.3 miles, give or take. He turned back in the direction that he came from, took a deep breath, and began running back toward the robots with all of his might, but still making sure not to use the "Chaos Emerald's" power. After running a few more seconds, he felt it; he broke the sound barrier. He could see the robots quickly coming into his line of sight. Right at the last second, Barry gave one last push and thrusted his fist at the chest of the driver robot. As soon as his fist made contact with the robot's armor, the whole robot broke apart and its broken remains flew in every direction. He did it again; another super sonic punch. However, his little celebration wouldn't last long as his fist was in pain just like the last time and was so distracted by the pain that he forgot about the other bot. As Barry tried to regain his senses, the other bot fired its laser at Barry's leg, resulting in a direct hit. Barry let out a sharp cry of pain as he tumbled to the ground. The area of his leg that was shot was now severely burned. It wouldn't have be a problem with his accelerated healing, but he had bigger problems right now, like the passenger bot that was standing right above him and pointing its gun straight at Barry's head. As much as Barry wanted to hop on his feet, his burnt foot refused to cooperate with him. It looked like he couldn't escape in any way now. Before he could even register what happened, some kind of blue blur suddenly shot out of nowhere and knocked the robot's head clean off, causing the rest of the bot's body to fall limply to the pavement with a loud clang. Barry shifted his body to where he could see where the strange blue object landed. Barry tried to say something to what was standing there, but the thing that was there caused Barry's words to get caught in his throat. It looked like some kind of blue hedgehog standing on two legs with green eyes and red shoes.

"Hey, you okay?" The creature spoke, causing Barry to be even more shocked. "I was near here and heard a sonic boom, so I thought I'd check it out. I see you took down one of the bots. Anyone who can destroy Eggman's bots like that is good in my book," the hedgehog smirked. "Kind of a dumb question, but did that sonic boom happen to be caused by you?" The creature asked.

"Y…yeah, that was me," Barry was still in shock and unsure of what side this creature was on, so he vibrated his vocal chords when he talked to protect his identity.

"Well how'd you do it? I don't see a vehicle besides the one that those hunks of junk use," The blue hedgehog motioned towards the robot vehicle.

"Well, I ran," Barry answered. The creature raised a brow.

"Hold on, you ran as in super speed ran?" The hedgehog asked. He seemed to sound interested by the idea of that for some reason.

"Yeah, that's right. Look, it's a long story and I'm not sure I can trust you with the details seeing as how I have no idea where I am. The hedgehog raised another brow.

"How do you not know where you are? This is Robotropolis; a 100% robotic city, except for its tyrannical ruler: Dr. Eggman." The hedgehog grimaced just from saying the name. An enemy from the sound of it.

"I heard those robots mention that name. Said something about handing over a Chaos Emerald. I think they were talking about this," Barry held out and showed the diamond, which caused the hedgehog to jump back in shock.

"A Chaos Emerald?! How did you…" Whatever this Chaos Emerald was, it seemed to be of great importance. "It's a good thing you didn't give those junk buckets the emerald. Dr. Eggman uses the emeralds for his evil plans. He's always trying to either search for the others or take the ones that we own. The emeralds contain immense power that-"

"Wait a second, there are more than one of these?" Barry looked at the emerald then back to the hedgehog.

"Yup, there's seven of them in total, including the one you're holding. They give off powerful energies that we haven't fully made sense of yet."

"Well that probably explains how I got here in the first place," Barry rubbed the bridge of his nose. "If only I could somehow make contact with my friends, I could really figure out what's going on here."

"Hmm…" The hedgehog rubbed his chin. "I have an idea. Maybe my friends can help you. Can you stand up?" Barry replied by slowly getting to his feet.

"My leg is still a little singed, but I can run it off," Barry acknowledged.

"Oh, where are my manners? The name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic held out his hand for a handshake. Barry felt that he could trust Sonic. Judging from the run-down state of this "Robotropolis" and how Eggman's bots attacked, Sonic isn't lying about Eggman being evil.

"Barry. Barry Allen," Barry shook back with a smile.

"So, Barry, you say you can run fast? Well, guess who can run fast as well? Just make sure you keep up," Sonic smirked and shot out of sight before Barry could reply.

"Oh, no way," A big smile grew on Barry's face. He couldn't believe it. Another person who could run at super speed like him. Without a second thought, Barry shot in the direction of Sonic and eventually caught up right beside him.

"Where are we going?" Barry asked as they passed the city limits and we're now entering the edge of a forest.

"Knothole, the home of the Freedom Fighters, which I happen to be a part of. We dedicate our time to stopping Eggman's evil schemes, and we're gonna help ya out." Sonic replied as they entered the forest by now. Barry suddenly felt good about the situation. Something in his gut told him that he was going to find a way out of this.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic made a sudden halt at a hollowed-out tree stump while Barry stopped on a dime as well. Sonic hopped onto the rim of the hollowed tree stump and turned to Barry.

"Gimme one sec. Gotta let the guys know that you're coming." Sonic shifted his weight and slid down the hole, letting out a "woohoo!" as he descended. Barry walked over to the hollowed tree stump and looked over the rim into the hole. He could see light at the end of it, showing that this was some kind of secret passage.

"I'm just sayin', sugah, Rotor may be needin' new tools sometime soon. His current ones are startin' to get a little rusted." A cyborg rabbit with a thick western accent was explaining to a squirrel with a blue vest and shoes. They were standing outside one of many large huts in the area.

"Now, there's nothing wrong with Rotor's tools, Bunnie. They work just as fine as they did when he first got them. A little rust isn't going to hurt anything." Before Bunnie could reply, Sonic popped out of the nearby hollowed tree trunk.

"Guess who's back?" Sonic walked over to the squirrel and Bunnie. "Hey Sally, Bunnie, anything new while I was gone?"

"Everything here's been as dull as a herd of cows on a lazy day, sugah." Bunnie replied.

"Well, things are about the get interesting today. I met someone, and you're not gonna believe this: he runs fast like I do!" Sonic explained, receiving shocked expressions from the girls.

"What?!" Sally exclaimed. "So you're not the only one who can run at super speed? Unbelievable! What kind of hedgehog is he?" Sally asked, begging to know more.

"Oh, he's not a hedgehog nor a Mobian as a matter of fact." The girls raised their eyebrows, now even more curious as to who or what this new speedster is.

"He's not a Mobian? But…how can he run as fast as you? Bunnie asked.

"We'll find out soon enough. He seems to be an ally since I found him fighting Eggman's bots." Sonic walked over to the hollowed tree. "Alright, you can come on down!" Sonic shouted into the tree. After a few seconds of silence, Barry came sliding down the hollowed tree trunk. When he got to the end, he got right up on his feet and looked around. The area was bustling with creatures similar to Sonic. Huts of different sizes were scattered all over the place. Barry looked at the smiling Sonic and then to the speechless girls.

"Nice place you got here." Barry chuckled.

* * *

"Interesting," Sally rubbed her chin. Everyone was inside the hut that Sally and Bunnie were standing outside of. "So your powers came from a lightning bolt because of a particle accelerator accident?"

"Pretty much." Barry leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. He had told them about his city, S.T.A.R. Labs, and how he got his powers. He had removed his suit by now which was being analyzed by their A.I. program, NICOLE. Barry felt these "Mobians" were trustworthy enough to reveal his identity. "Ever since then, I've been honing my powers to fight other people like me; people who were affected by the particle accelerator and gain their own powers. Like a guy who can turn into poisonous gas…ugh, he was a pain, believe me."

"All this time we thought Sonic here was the only living creature who could run at super speed," the purple walrus known as Rotor spoke up. "But now that we know there's a human speedster, this changes everything!"

"Ah, I never thought I'd see another creature-let alone another hedgehog-be able to run as fast as Sonic could." A blonde-haired Mobian named Antoine said. His French accent was so thick, you could practically smell the olive oil and breadsticks.

Bunnie rubbed her chin as well and looked over at a nearby vase.

"Hey, sugah," Bunnie said to Barry. When Barry looked over to her, Bunnie knocked down the vase. Before the others could even blink, Barry zipped right over to the vase, placed it back on the pedestal, then back to his seat. Bunnie smirked. "Just testin' ya." Barry couldn't help but chuckle. A notification came from NICOLE.

"My analysis on Mr. Allen's suit is complete." NICOLE notified everyone. Sally walked up to the console.

"What'd you find, NICOLE?" Sally placed her hands on the edges of the console.

"I have found large quantities of Chaos energy within the suit." Everyone went quiet.

"Oh, I forgot!" Sonic spoke up. "Barry, show them what you found." Barry walked over to his suit and pulled out the Chaos Emerald from it.

"Wait, this 'Chaos Emerald' you've been talking about?" Barry asked, receiving gasps from everyone.

"W-where did you find that?" the yellow fox known as Tails questioned. Whatever this Chaos Emerald is, Barry wasn't the only one unnerved by it. Barry then explained to everyone about the earthquake, the bright light, and finding the Chaos Emerald in the crater in the middle of Central City, what happened on the treadmill and the bright light that engulfed him as he ran outside Central City. "Fascinating!" Tails continued. "We've known for some time now that Chaos Emeralds are capable of producing immeasurable amounts of energy, and from the sound of it, the Chaos Emerald underwent some kind of dimensional travel going to Central City, and it seems the Chaos Emerald gave you so much energy that your running gave the Emerald just enough power to undergo another dimensional shift, which seems to have led you to Mobius." Barry could feel his head spinning from the information. No matter how many times he heard Cisco and Caitlin explain stuff in detail, he still sometimes couldn't keep up with details.

"Great…so how do I get back to Central City? Do I run with the Chaos Emerald again?" Barry asked, leading to Tails thinking more.

"I'm not sure that would help. I'm theorizing that since the Chaos Emerald is from this dimension, it acted as a homing beacon back to Mobius when you charged it with your running. However, an exception to that rule could be when it appeared in Central City, but I would suspect it would take an unfathomable amount of energy in order for the Chaos Emerald to breaking that homing law and arrive in a dimension that's not its own." When Tails finished speaking, Barry looked at Sonic and pointed to Tails.

"Can I bring him back? I'm sure my friend Cisco would have a field day talking with him." Sonic let out a chuckle to this.

"Sorry, man, we need him. He's our tech guy." Sonic looked at Tails, who was scratching his head with a bashful look.

"If I may say something," NICOLE spoke up, prompting everyone to turn to her. "There may be a way to bring Mr. Allen back to his dimension. I will require a day or so of analysis of the data I gathered from his suit in order to do so." Everyone looked at each other decisively.

"I…guess don't see any problem with that." Barry shrugged and turned around to the group. "So…I guess I'll sleep outside or something?"

"Nonsense, Monsieur Allen," Antoine replied. "We will be more than happy to prepare a guest bed for you!"

* * *

S.T.A.R. Labs

Harrison Wells silently wheeled into his private room once again, standing up as the door closed behind him. He slowly walked up to what appeared to be a regular wall panel, but he put on a golden ring with a thunderbolt symbol on it and pressed the ring on a certain part of the wall, which in turn opened a hidden portion inside the wall. Inside it was a glass case with a suit that looked a lot like Barry's suit in shape, but the colors were reversed. A strange device with four claw-like appendages was attached to the center of the suit. Where it would be red on Barry's suit, it was yellow, and where it should be yellow on Barry's suit, it was red. Dr. Wells pulled out a flash drive and stuck it into a USB port next to the glass case.

"Data of unknown energy signature accepted by Tachyon prototype and is now being absorbed." Gideon announced. Dr. Wells watched as the prototype began to cause the suit to glow.

"See you soon, Barry." Dr. Wells' voice was distorted to sound very deep and almost demonic sounding. A small smile grew on his face as he watched the prototype integrate the data into his suit. For him, it wouldn't be long until he could continue his plans.


End file.
